1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light emitting diode driving apparatus and a method for outputting current of the light emitting diode driving apparatus, and especially relates to a light emitting diode driving apparatus with variable output current and method for the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Comparing to incandescent light sources, light emitting diodes have a lot of advantages, including lower energy consumption, longer life, improved physical endurance, smaller size and faster switching speed. Therefore, light emitting diodes are used widely to replace fluorescent lamps or tungsten lamps.
A light emitting diode driving apparatus is used to drive light emitting diodes. However, the disadvantage of the light emitting diode driving apparatus is that the output current of the light emitting diode driving apparatus is not changed easily. Generally speaking, the hardware of the light emitting diode driving apparatus has to be modified in order to change the output current of the light emitting diode driving apparatus.